


Golden in the Sunlight

by littlehuntress



Category: Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patroclus makes an oath to follow Achilles to the end of the world and back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden in the Sunlight

Achilles green eyes burn with passion, the promise of fame and glory at his feet. Patroclus stares intently at him as the golden sun bathes his skin, making him look like a God. Like the rightful son of a sea nymph. And though that very flesh has been touched by his lips, heated under his hands before losing all semblance of control, to him he has never looked more unattainable. Distant. 

It’s as if Patroclus has already lost him. 

The night before Achilles had whispered in his ear as they lay side by side, stubbornly keeping their bodies tangled, “I won’t ever leave you or forget you, you’re always with me even when I can’t see you.” Patroclus chose to believe. 

He chose to say, “I’m coming with you.” 

And so they’ll lay Troy under siege to reclaim the fair Helen, and Patroclus will stand by Achilles in battle. 

He makes an oath with the Gods hearing his prayers. His blood mixed with ocean water and air. Achilles will always remain at the core of his heart, at the front of his mind, will be the ghost on his skin. 

Only this war could break them apart.


End file.
